Three Horcruxes
by Super-Shock
Summary: You thought all the horcruxes were destroyed? Wrong, There are three more horcruxes. They lie in three humans. They did not need to be destroyed for Voldemort to die but they need to be killed so Voldemort doen't come back. To see their outcome read this story
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Luna, Where's Sammy?" Penelope Clearwater said.

"I'm not sure, Did you check in the dorm?" Luna Lovegood asked her.

"I checked there already. I haven't seen her since quidditch."

"Well where do you think she is?" Cho Chang asked coming into the common room.

"Hey nerds, Hi cousin. Where's Black? She owes me ten galleons." Sophia Riddle said walking into the common room.

"Ew a Slytherin!" Cho said.

"You shut up, Luna where's Sammy?" Sophia said.

"I don't know. She's been gone since quidditch." Penelope replied instead of Luna.

"Why does she owe you some galleons?" Luna asked looking at her cousin.

"Long story." Sophia said sitting down.

"Hey guys, Where's Samantha?" Brian Lestrange asked as he came into the room.

"Hmm? I guess everyone is looking for Sammy." Luna said grabbing her glasses.

"Yeah. That does seem a little wierd that everyone is looking for her." Penelope said.

"Why is everyone looking for her anyway?" Luna asked.

"She has to clean my closet." Penelope said.

"She has to help me with a project." Brian said.

"She owes me ten galleons." Sophia said.

"She has to plan a party" Cho said.

"And she has to help me find nargles." Luna said.

"So where do you think she is?" Cho asked.

"Maybe the nargles took her somewhere." Luna said looking around for nargles.

"Aughh! Luna there are no nargles!" Penelope yelled.

Luna turned around. She thought she heard something creek behind her.

"Luna what are you looking at?" Cho asked.

"I thought I heard something behind me. Maybe it was nar-" Luna tried to say.

"NO NARGLES! THERE ARE NO SUCH THI-" Penelope yelled before being inturupted by a creek.

"Wha- What was that?" Sophia asked.

"Well whatever it was I doubt it was nargles." Brian said looking at Luna.

"You never know!" She said annyoed.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeak,_ The noise kept going over and over again. They were all starting to back towards the wall. They were about to touch the wall when...

"BOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all, minus Luna, yelled

"HA! I got all of you guys!" The figure said.

"I knew it was you." Luna said smiling dreamly at her.

"OH MY GODRIC! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK ME SAMMY!" Penelope yelled.

Sophia walked right over to her, pushed her against the wall, Grabbed her by the collar and yelled at her.

"GODRIC BLACK! ALL I NEEDED WAS 10 GALLEONS! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?" She yelled taking the small sack of galleons out of her robe pocket.

"Hey! That sack has more than 10 galleons in there!" Samantha said rubbing her neck.

"To bad so sad! You should have given me the money in the first place." Sophia said putting the sack in her pocket.

"Isn't that Harry's invisibility cloak?" Cho asked.

"It was." She said sitting down.

"Well why did you scare us?" Penelope asked angry and annyoed.

"Just for fun!" Samantha laughed while the other glared.

***~Tiltle~***

"Hey Lovegood," Sammy said as she sat next to her at the Great Hall, " I need you to take something to your cousin after dinner."

"What do you want me to give her?" She asked her curiously.

"This." She passed her a wrapped package, "It's locket, tell her that I'll talk with her later."

"Okay." She said grabbing the package.

As Luna grabbed the package she noticed it feels dark and ominous but she just brushed it off, and continued eating her pudding.

"So Luna," Penelope curiously looked at her, "A little birdie told me your smittin with a Slytherin."

As Penelope said this caused the Sammy and Cho to look at her.

"Really? Someone is smittin with Luna?" Cho said rudly, appaled someone would actually be smittin with Loony Lovegood.

"Cho," Sammy sensed the rudeness, "Shut up! Just cause Diggory died doesn't mean you have to be mean to other people."

Cho got up and sat somewhere else at the Ravenclaw table.

"Glad she's gone." Sammy mumbled.

"Anyway," Penelope said trying to get back to her subject, "So Luna who is it?"

""It's-" Luna was cut off by the Headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore, speaking about some news and encouraging everyone to study for their OWLs.

"Oh, Sorry Penelope I'll tell you later but I have to give something to my cousin." Luna told her trying to catch up to her cousin who has just left the Great Hall witht the other 5th year Slytherins, leaving her appaled friend unsatified with no information of her mystery man.

As Luna went down to the dungeons thru the Slytherin corridors but all of a sudden everything went dark. A bunch of Slytherin gasped and coughed in the darkness but after a while it started to clear.

"Okay who used a Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Said a annoyed Sophia.

"Stupid pranksters, I bet you it was some 1st or 2nd years Gryffindors." Mumbled Draco Malfoy

Luna had spotted her cousin Sophia Riddle, and ran up to her calling her name. "Sophie!" She called out to her.

Sophia turned around to see who had called her name but she had a feeling she already knew who it was. "Hello Luna, What are doing down here?" She asked while huggin her cousin.

"Ew. Why is Loony Lovegood here?" a Pug-faced Pansy asked annoyed.

"Shut-Up Parkinson," Sophia growled protecting her cousin, "You better start moving before I bat-bogey hex you."

Pansy and her crew started walking away towards their dorms knowing Sophia would actually o through with her words.

"Oh Sophie," Luna started, " Samantha told me to give you a this locket and she'll talk to you about it later." She told her as she went through her pockets trying to retrieve the locket.

"Luna you better hurry up cause it's almost curfew and if Filch catches you, you'll get a dentention." Sophia told her.

"Oh no" Luna whispered, searching furiously for the locket, "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Sophia asked her.

"The Locket."


	2. Chapter 2

"What locket?" Sophie asked her cousin who was checking all her pockets.

"Sammy wanted me to give you a locket. I had it in my pocket!" Luna said.

"Hey Luna, You better get back to Ravenclaw. You are going to get a detention." Sophie said waving bye then walking away.

"Oh no! What is Sammy going to do to me?" Luna said rushing back to the Ravenclaw common room.

As she entered the room no one payed any attention. Luna was relieved for a bit untill Sammy came over to her. She looked a little worried.

"Luna, You gave Sophie the locket right?" Sammy said, trying not to sound worried.

"Well... of course I did!" Luna said, Lying.

"Are you sure? There was a pause between "well" and "of"." Sammy said getting more worried.

"Don't worry Sammy! I gave it to Sophie as soon as I saw her!" Luna said lying mor realisticly.

"Well, I have no reason not to trust you. Let's go to the dorm!" She said very cheery.

"I'll meet you there in a second." Luna said, Trying to keep her smile up.

After Sammy left Luna sat down. She lied to one of her best friends. Sammy actually trusted her, She was going to lose a friend soon.

"What's wrong Loony?" Penelope said teasing her.

"ha ha, Very funny and for your information, I'm just fine."

"You looked depressed." Penelope told her.

"I'm just... tired" Luna yawned.

Luna went back to the dorm. Sammy greeted her with a smile. Luna smiled back but for only a few seconds. Luna sat on the bed and started reading a book.

"I thought you were tired." Penelope said, comming into the dorm in her pajamas.

"I decided I'll stay up for a bit."

"Ok then, What are you reading?" Penelope asked.

" Just studying for potions tomorrow."

" Luna, We don't have potions tomorrow. Also, the book is upside down." Sammy said eyeing her wierdly.

" Oops." She said smiling.

"Well good night guys!" Penelope said turning off the lights.

"Night!" Sammy and Luna both said.

***~Three Horcruxes~***


End file.
